Adultère
by Arsinoai
Summary: OS Athenodora/Caïus


**Coucou, comme je l'ai promis dans ****la liberté**** (OS Sulpicia/Aro) je publie mon deuxième OS Sur Athenodora et Caïus. Bonne lecture à tous! Et n'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos avis!**

Comme toujours j'étais devant mon miroir et contemplais mon reflet. J'étais tellement belle que j'en aurais pleuré si cela avait été possible. Mes boucles châtains clair retombé gracieusement sur mes épaules, le blancheur de ma peau me donnait un teint de porcelaine. Oui Je suis belle! Plus belle que toutes les autres immortelles! Car c'est ce que j'étais une immortelle, ou comme on nous nomme vulgairement, un vampire! Je me nourrissais de sang, cela ne me gênais pas mes années d'humanité étaient déjà très pour que je puisse avoir des regret quant au meurtres d'innocent. Humaine j'avais été violée et tuée par un soldat grec, furieux contre moi pour avoir refusé ses avances. Il était moche comme un poux! Comment une créature aussi belle que moi aurait pu se donner a une mocheté pareille! Je lui avais ricané au nez, il n'avait pas apprécié. Il a accomplis ces dessein dans une rue sombre et m'a laissé pour morte. Je sentis des crocs se planter dans mon cou. Caïus me créa. Inutile de rentrer dans les détails de cette période. J'étais contente qu'il m'eut choisie pour compagne, il était d'une beauté extraordinaire, pour la première fois de ma vie même étant devenue immortelle, j'admettais que quelqu'un fusse mieux que moi. J'ai fais la connaissance de cette très chère Sulpicia, une assoiffée de pouvoir, elle était la compagne de Aro. L'un DES chefs de notre puissant clan d'immortels, j'insiste sur « des » car ce pauvre homme outrepasse ses fonctions et se croit supérieur à mon Caïus. Certes son pouvoir lui permet de faire bien des choses mais il dépasse parfois ou plutôt souvent la mesure. J'étais et je suis toujours heureuse avec Caïus, même si il y a eut des périodes sombres. Comme Aro accaparé sans arrêt l'attention de mon compagnon, ce dernier me négligeait au profit du pouvoir.

Les hommes sont parfois idiot, le pouvoir n'est rien comparé a l'amour. Et cet amour qu'il me portait disparaissait. Je n'étais cependant pas née de la dernière pluie et j'étais plus combative que Sulpicia. Car elle on peut dire qu'il n'y a plus d'amour dans son couple elle passe sa journée a errer comme un fantôme dans la tour du château. Nous avons été obligé d'y logé continuellement après la mort de Didyme, tuée par des partisans des romains bien qu'il me semble que la garde n'ait pas réagit non plus. Il ne restait plus que des regrets à Sulpicia. Pour ma part je n'avais pas l'attention de me laisser faire, Caïus commençait a avoir la même attitude que Aro envers Sulpicia, ce qui me rendait furieuse, je n'avais même plus de rapport avec lui. La situation fut tel que je devint rapidement en manque d'amour. Un jour je trouvais tout de même un moyen de satisfaire mes désirs… sans Caïus.

J'avais remarqué ce nouveau garde qui avait été affecté à notre protection. Lorsqu'il me regardais on pouvais voir dans ces prunelles le désir qu'il éprouvé en me voyant. Il s'appelé Alberto et était espagnole. Il avait de beau cheveux blond retombant gracieusement sur ces épaules. Je l'invitais a rentrer dans mes quartiers, il hésita puis obtempéra. Nous parlions de tout et de rien puis nos lèvres se touchèrent. Je me pressais contre lui assoiffée de caresses, ses main retirèrent rapidement mes vêtement, je mis un peu plus de temps a les lui retirer, histoire de bien me faire désirer. Finalement il m'allongea sur le lit me couvrant de baiser, sa main ne cessant de palper mes seins. Je commis l'adultère pour la première fois depuis plusieurs siècle. Je savais ce qui se passerais si Caïus venait a être au courant de cette histoire, mais cela ne faisait que renforcé mon excitation, je joué avec la mort mais sans le savoir je jouais aussi avec la vie d'Alberto. Ce fut Aro en serrant la main de MON garde qui mit Caïus au courant de toute l'histoire, à ce moment là cela faisais plus de deux ans que je trompais mon compagnon… juste sous son nez. Caïus ordonna la mise à mort de mon amant, je m'attendais à subir le même sort mais pas du tout. Le soir même il vint dans mes quartiers et se jeta sur moi avec brutalité. Il m'allongea sur le lit et me prit violemment. Cela dura plusieurs jours. Finalement il mit fin à nos ébats et partit reprendre ses fonctions. Néanmoins depuis ce jour il revint me voir régulièrement et je fus heureuse et comblée, cela me donnée souvent l'occasion de narguer Sulpicia qui nous entendait sûrement lors de nos ébats. Il m'arrivait parfois de repenser à Alberto, mais je ne pouvais regrettais ce que j'avais fait, j'avais récupéré Caïus et c'était tous ce qui comptait! Rien ne se mettrais en travers de moi et Caïus!

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié. J'aimerais vraiment vos avis sur le caractère de Athenodora, personnellement je trouve que c'est une femme forte et sûr de ce qu'elle veut. Le prochain OS concernera Didyme mais du point de vu de Marcus, il s'appellera: ****L'éternité sans Elle**. **Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je le publierais! A Bientôt!**


End file.
